1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for the securing of objects, in particular of items of merchandise put on display, wherein an alarm is produced when the object is stolen. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an apparatus for implementing the method, wherein for the protection of objects against theft, including in particular items of merchandise put on display, provision is made for a sensor that is adapted to be affixed to the object to be secured and is connected to a checking and alarm device for activating an alarm on response of the sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The surveillance of freely presented objects to protect them against theft by means of a sensor that is connected to a checking and alarm device via a current line is known in the art. When the line or the antitheft installation is manipulated or the sensor is removed, the checking and alarm device sets off an audible and visual alarm.
Moreover, sales-promoting systems are known using, for example, end-less-loop audiovisual advertising. They suffer however from the disadvantage of not allowing perfectly timed advertising relating to a particular product and geared to the specific information needs, accordingly resulting in high coverage losses.